


waiting for midnight

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Past, Gen, Introspection, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha knows that there is a darkness inside her. She wonders what will happen when that darkness wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting for midnight

Natasha waits.

She knows herself. She knows that at her core, there is darkness, there is steel, and she knows that it's waiting to come out. It seeps out when she kills faster, better, than she should be able to. It shines, a gleam of icy midnight, when she makes someone talk when no one else can.

Natasha waits for the day it will take over, the day she will no longer own herself. She dreams of it, wakes up sweating, barely muffling screams.

It is years before she dares to wonder if it might not ever happen. If, impossibly, she has changed so much that she cannot be taken over.

She starts to believe that there's some small chance that she's actually waiting for nothing.

She still waits. She still fears.

She also hopes.

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at Book Titles day at comment-fic on lj: _MCU, Natasha, Midnight Never Come_


End file.
